Locked Up
by goku fanatic1
Summary: ChiChi and Bulma are on a mission to find a Saiyan named Kakarot. When they run into Goku what will happen?GCC BV and K18 in later chapters [DISCONTINUED]
1. Intro

Locked Up

Ch.1

The Meeting

Special thanks to 

ThePeaceMaker

Vegetafanic1 (my sister)

19-year-old Goku was cooking his dinner. It was a beautiful evening. He heard voices coming from the woods. They were getting closer.

"I can't believe we are lost," said a voice.

"I know," said another voice.

"Hey I see smoke maybe someone lives out here after all," said the first voice.

Two young women came running out of the woods. One had long black hair with black eyes to go along. Another had blue hair down to her shoulders with blue eyes. They saw Goku and smiled.

"Thank goodness someone is here," said the blue haired woman.

Goku stood up.

"Hello, I'm Goku, may I ask what two lovely young women are doing in the middle of nowhere when the sun is about to set," Goku asked.

"I'm Chi-Chi Olsen, nice to meet you, we're here on a mission to find someone," the one with black hair stated.

"Though we are originally from this planet, we live on a planet called Vegeta now, I'm Bulma Briefs by the way," the one with blue hair.

"Nice to meet you both," said Goku, "want to join me for dinner?" "We'd love to," said Bulma.

Goku grabbed the fish that was now cooked and went into the house. He looked at the girls.

"Are you comin" Goku asked.

"Uh huh," said Chi-Chi as her and Bulma ran into the house.

They sat down at the table as Goku put the fish on plates and sat them down on the table. Goku sat down at the table.

"So…tell me more about this guy you are looking for," Goku suggested.

"Well. He is a Saiyan, the name of the race that lives on Vegeta, we were ordered by Frieza, the ruler of many planets to find him, but he did not give us much information about him like what he looks like," Chi-Chi explained.

"We do know his name is Kakarot, Prince Vegeta told us that much," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Her and Prince Vegeta are engaged. They are head over heels for each other. Love at first sight. I wish I was as lucky as her," Chi-Chi explained.

"Are you married, Goku?" Bulma asked.

"No, I just have not found that girl for me yet, though I haven't ever tried to find one," Goku replied.

Bulma whispered in Chi-Chi's ear "Maybe you two are meant for each other." Chi-Chi replied, "I don't know, all I know is he sure is cute." They both giggled.

"What did I miss?" Goku asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bulma said.

" Hey, B, shouldn't we call for reinforcements from Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Right, I'll call Vegeta now, don't do anything _nasty _while I'mgone," Bulma said.

"Oh poo, you ruin all the fun, Bulma," Chi-Chi joked. She winked at Goku. He blushed and looked at his plate.

"Whatever, just promise you won't violate Goku, I know how you can get," Bulma joked.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine, I promise," she said.

Bulma left the room.

"So…what did Kakarot do to get arrested?" Goku asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, he's a trader. He was sent to Earth to destroy it and they have not heard from him since," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, I see. Chi-Chi do you know you _really _beautiful?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi blushed. "Thank you," she said.

Bulma walked into the room. "Alright, a few reinforcements should be here in about three months, until then we're on our own," Bulma explained.

"You can stay here if you'd like, as long as you don't mind sharing a bed," Goku offered.

"That's great. We appreciate it," Bulma said.

"It's getting late, you two should head off to bed," Goku said.

"Who are you, our mother," Bulma asked. She yawned. "Oh, alright, I guess I am tired." She left.

Chi-Chi stood up and walked over to Goku. She kissed him on the cheek. "Night," she said as she walked off.

Goku put a hand on his cheek. 'Wow, so this is what love feels like,' thought Goku.

_So what did you all think of it? Please review me to let me know. I know my other fic sucked_ _but I think this one is better! Let me know! Oh, and if you like b/v g/cc k/18 stories then read my sister's story Love Will Find A Way under Bulma and Vegeta and it is rated Teen._

_Gokufanatic1_


	2. Meeting Piccolo and Krillin

_Special Thanks to:_

GlOw StIcK cAnDy GuRl Leylass 

I forgot to do this in the last chapter so I'll do it in this one.

Ages 

Goku- 19

Chi-Chi- 19

Bulma- 24

Vegeta- 24

Piccolo- ?

Krillin- 20

**Locked Up**

Ch. 2

The next morning Goku was the first to rise. He got dressed and went fishing. He caught a fish and came back to the house. He dropped the fish on the table and picked up the phone. He dialed Krillin's number. It dialed twice before someone picked it up.

"Yo. Krillin speaking."

"Hey, Krillin, it's Goku. Come over here with Piccolo. There's two people I'd like you to meet."

"Are they girls?"

"Yep,"

"Then, we'll be there. We'll be there in about an hour,"

"Okay then. See you later."

"Bye"

Goku hung up.

"Morning," came a voice from behind him.

Goku turned around to see Chi-Chi standing there.

"Good Morning," he said, "have a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay with you," Chi-Chi replied her eyes sparkling.

"No problem, I love the company," Goku said, "my friends are coming over in a bit so I'm going to cook the fish, so you should wake up Bulma."

She smiled. "Alright," she said as she turned and left.

Goku went outside, started the fire, and let the fish cook. Goku, then, decided to do his morning exercise. He walked up to a huge rock. He punched it. The rock broke into a million little pieces.

"Wow, you're pretty strong," came Chi-Chi's voice from the doorway.

"I agree, you would get along with Vegeta his all into that sparring and fighting and stuff; he loves it, but he loves me more of course," Bulma stated.

Krillin and Piccolo landed in the yard.

"Hey, guys," said Goku walking up to them.

"Yo. How's life," Krillin asked.

"Great and yours?" Goku asked.

"Fine, except I still don't have a girlfriend. Me and Piccolo have no luck when it comes to finding girlfriends," Krillin stated.

"Who said I was looking for one?" Piccolo asked.

"Haha, you two are as goofy as ever, hey girls come on over," Goku called.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up.

"Guys, this is Bulma and Chi-Chi they are here from planet Vegeta though they are originally from Earth and they are here to find this guy named Kakarot and bring him into custody. They got lost out here in the woods so I'm letting them stay here until reinforcements arrive to help them find them. Girls these are my friends Piccolo and Krillin " Goku explained.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Piccolo.

"Same here," the girls said.

Krillin whistled. "Goku, you get all the luck, I mean catching to girls in one shout," he stated.

"Krillin! You've got it all wrong, I mean Bulma's engaged," Goku said in his defense.

"Oh, so it's just Chi-Chi you've got in your love web," Krillin stated.

"Yes, I mean no, yes, maybe, I don't know let's go eat breakfast already, I'm starving," Goku stuttered.

They all walked inside and had breakfast and afterwards they sat on the couch to talk.

"So, Krillin, you're not having any luck finding that one special someone, huh?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, no luck," Krillin replied.

"You either Piccolo?" asked Chi-Chi.

"We Namekians do not have those kind of feeling for other people," Piccolo stated.

"That SUCKS," said Bulma.

"So, Krillin how's training been going?" Goku asked.

"Real well, I'm quite a bit stronger from how I was when I started," Krillin stated proudly.

"I knew you could do it. Have you mastered the Kamehameha Wave yet?" Goku asked.

"Almost," Krillin said.

"Kamehameha Wave?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"What's that?" Bulma asked.

"Well it's…kinda hard to explain, Goku will you demonstrate?" Krillin suggested.

"Sure," said Goku as he got up and walked outside the rest of them in pursuit.

"Okay, Kame…," said Goku as he put his hands into position, "Hame… HA!"

A huge energy wave came out of his hands and went straight up in the air.

"That is what we call the Kamehameha Wave," stated Krillin.

"Awesome, I wish I could do that," Chi-Chi said.

"Wow, I've seen Saiyans do that kinda stuff, but never a human, I give you props," said Bulma.

"It's not that big of a deal really I've been able to do it for years," Goku stated.

**That night (after Krillin and Piccolo had left)**

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were on the couch talking.

"So, Bulma, how long were you and Vegeta dating before you got engaged?" Goku asked.

"Four years, we've been engaged for about three months, speaking of Vegeta I'm going to go call him. I'll be back in a second," Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Lucky Bulma, she's found that one special person. I hope I find mine soon," she said.

"Who knows, maybe that person is right in front of your nose, and you just don't know it yet," Goku suggested smiling.

Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Maybe," she said.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was on vacation and sorry it's so short, it'll be longer next time. I hope to get one more chapter up before I take another trip next week. Hope to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter.

_Gokufanatic1_


End file.
